Dysfunctional Wedding
by Livelaughlovepen27
Summary: This wedding going to be a mess.With everybody actinga fool how will the wedding come together.with arguments,love and a little humor comes a big happy family!Welcome to the dysfunctional wedding!  WARNING:contains physical and verbal abuse. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dysfunctional Wedding

Disclaimer: This is the first prologue and it's going to be divided in three parts. Some of the characters might be out of character at times. I hope you enjoy because I had to remove the script that I added to the story. For the new comers it will all come together after the prologue. Thank you for all the support and the script will be posted on my profile if you want to take a look at it. Enjoy and review!

"Hinata Chan rise and shine it's a beautiful morning!"

A sleepy Hinata wiped her eyes and sat up to look at her beloved.

"Naruto kun, what a surprise. You never get up this early." Hinata said suspiciously.

"Phish posh Hinata Chan I'm always up this early!" Hinata looked around uncertainly.

She really didn't know what to say. All Hinata knew what that she need to take Naruto for his daily check up more often.

"Okay…."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled he gently pushed her back so she could lie down.

"Umm Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto looked at her silently.

"Shhh, I know your kind of stress out right now. I mean tonight is the night when we tell are friends were getting married. So I just wanted you to know that I can take care of the club reservation and invitation for tonight."

Hinata lavender searched Naruto cerulean eyes and let a gentle smile form on her lips.

"Aww Naruto kun that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you, but remember its club Kool not club Karma. Club Karma is the gay club okay? Remember that!"

"Okay Hinata I got this. I got this!"

Then the couple smiled at one another and shared a short but sweet simple kiss.

"Meet you there tonight at seven. Okay?" Naruto asked.

"Okay."

Naruto pulled up to a club Karma, and he was pretty sure his Hina Chan said club karma because club Kool was the gay one. He walks in and looks around. Naruto then saw a receptionist desk which had beads hanging down from behind it. Naruto hesitantly tapped the bell that was on the desk. Several minutes later a guy appeared wearing a belly button shirt and some light blue jeans that hugged his waist tightly. His hair was in a Mohawk that looked like he just started to grow it out. On his feet were simple black flip flops. His name was Daniel.

Naruto looked at the guy and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Daniel I'm here to make a reservation for here tonight at seven."

Daniel gave him a smile and said. "Sorry, people already reserved for seven." Naruto looked a little disappointment but he quickly turned that frown upside down and smirked deviously.

"How about a bargain, you know a little extra on the side. What would you say about that?"

Naruto gave the guy a wink and a smile. Daniel eyes instantly brightened.

"Well ill say meow and claw that shirt right off of you. You big boy you, but there is going to be a problem. You're going to have to share the club, if that's alright with you?"

Naruto oblivious to the whole "meow" thing vigorously nodded and gave Daniel a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much! The guys are going to be ecstatic." Naruto said with stars twinkling in his eyes. Daniel eyes popped open and his smile increase greatly.

"There are more of you?" Naruto shook his head again.

"Of course there're, but I can't stay to chit chat. Bye!"

"Bye!" Waved an anxious Daniel because tonight was going to be filled with hot guy's whose going to look just as cute as the blond one. Whoop!

**Well that's part one of the prologue and it might be boring for the first and second part, but the third is going to be pretty darn good if I say so myself. Just stay tuned in! Review, review and review please! Thank you and don't forget to look at my profile for the script. Bye you lovely readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this story.

Chapter 2 :Piss and alcohol

Nothing is even remotely pretty about running a hectic hospital. Walking down these halls causes headaches for Sakura Haruno. Being short tempered and sic kingly sweet wasn't really helpful either. The patients were all in awe of the pink hair maiden but wouldn't dare cross her. Her beauty, her talents and personality were all painted across the hospital walls. Of course not literally but the hospital wouldn't be the same without the admirable woman, though quite clumsy she was still very admirable. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked into the hospital doors. Nothing was fun anymore sense all of her cute old men moved into a nursing home. They no longer needed the care of the loving doctor. Now she actually has to work! And nothing sucks more than working when she could be spoon feeding old men prunes. Now as she plays that back in her head that really doesn't sound right .She simply shrugged her shoulders and released yet another sigh and walked straight into broad shoulders. Surprised, Sakura took a whiff of her victim and began to slowly retreat with her huge grin on her face and her eyes glued shut to avoid embarrassment. Though he smelt amazing and she really wished she could chat longer it cannot be. For she barged right into him without muttering a single word and resorting to a 'hit and run' plan. Before she could actually jet the man let out an all too familiar grunt.

"Hn, no 'sorry' Sakura?" Sakura immediately recognizing who it was instantly dropped her silly antics and greeted her good friend Neji Hyuga.

"Ah, Hi Neji-kun I didn't quite see you there. You know I've been quite busy and time has been really speeding up. It's causing so much stress for me and I can hardly keep up. That's why I kind of just ran into you. I'm so sorry"

She was lying her ass off but she really didn't want to catch the heat of Neji at this current moment. Neji lifted his eyebrows in amusement calling her bluff for he knew Sakura Haruno too well. She was just like her superior, great at what she does but just lazy as hell.

"Yeah, because suddenly your life consisted of work which we all know isn't true. Who are you trying to fool Sakura, me or you?"

Sakura threw Neji the nastiest look she could before snidely whispering 'Fuck off Hyuga; I'm off to work my ass off.' Neji could only shake his head and let a tiny smirk replace his set line of lips. For he knew the one thing that would be working today was her loud mouth.

Xx

The nerve of that man, how could he tell her she does nothing! Though he may be right it still doesn't give him permission to out rightly say it out loud. She worked hard for her position as one the best Doctors they had at this hospital. I easily turned a corner into my office avoiding another body I would've collided into without the help of his obnoxiously, loud screeching sneakers. I looked up to greet Surgeon Hatake.

"What's up old man, may I ask why are you lingering outside my palace?"

I couldn't help but giggle the geezer hated being called old and she knew just what buttons to push. Kakashi sent Sakura a glare knowing the pink haired Doctor was up to no good. Keeping his comeback to a minimum Kakashi replied with a simple, "Just wanted to spend my break with the queen of slacking herself." This caused a throbbing vein to protrude from her fair skin. Breathing in a fresh breath of air she calmed down.

"Well you're in luck. I just recently stored some alcohol last week for one of my so called 'slacking off seshs' and I know I have such a big heart so I _**will**_ share with you. JUST for today."

Sakura sent Kakashi one of her rude awakening smiles because they both know he will be paying for this one way or another. Kakashi sighed and reached for a 10$ bill in his back pocket but before he could actually grab said bill Sakura stopped him for doing so.

"Don't worry about it for now, drink up. I'm too lazy to cause your heart any attacks"

As she said this she went into one of her Cabinets and lifted up one of the drawers which led into a secret passage for her precious , sweet alcohol. Lifting the two bottles up Sakura became quite suspicious. The bottles seemed already unscrewed and they smelt funny. Very funny. This piquing her interest she began to unscrew the cork to be hit with a God awful smell dropping the two bottles on her desk which resulted in the bottles shattering and staining the desk and carpet with yellow stains. Yes, someone drunk THE Sakura Haruno alcohol and replaced both of them with piss. She was livid! Kakashi didn't know whether to laugh at the Bubble gum Doctors misfortune or to be scared shitless. The genius Hatake chose the latter and slid out of the door with ease and as soon as he turned around to run for it he bumped into the loud Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto Run! Don't look back until the wrath of Sakura has been served, save yourself!"

Kakashi said all of this in one breath and was gone before Naruto even got a chance to comprehend. Naruto dumbstruck simply bounced into his best friend office with the stupidest smile on his face and greeted her with his loud usual self.

"SAKURA- CHAN! I HAVE SUCH GREAT N-," Before the poor man could even finish his sentence he was knocked clean out by no one other than Haruno herself. Feeling a little relieved but a tiny bit guilty she dragged her best friend into the infirmary and decided to treat him herself. As she gently placed him on one of the beds she couldn't help but wonder what the great news Naruto had to tell her was. His trips to her work place were nothing special .so it was probably something really stupid. She sighed, what was she to do with him.

Xx

Alerting her with a discomforting groan, Naruto gently sat up to be greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how do you feel?!"

Everything about this picture was wrong to Naruto. Even he wasn't that dumb to realize the problem with this picture. Sakura was tending to him …. While smiling …. As loudly as Naruto could he screamed for his dear life.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! SHES GOING TO KILL ME, SHES GOING TO INFLICT HEAVY HARM TO ME! PLEASEEEE HELPPPPP MEEEEE!"

Sakura sat still and let the blond continue to scream until he realized she was no real threat to him, _**yet**_. Finally his screams died down and he was able to face Sakura like a man or the best man he could be at the moment.

"Look Sak whatever I did I'm super sorry just don't hurt me again, I'll get you whatever you want! I'll even buy you that new hairpiece you wanted!"

At the sound of a new hairpiece that's been racking her mind being given to her for free she couldn't help but go along with it. Throwing an innocent look on her face Sakura pretended to give in.

"That's very nice of you Naruto-kun! Consider everything dropped."

Naruto drew out a breath he knew he was holding in. Feeling better Naruto began to get up and started walking out the door to go to his favorite place in the whole wide world. Already Tasting the Ramen in his mouth, Naruto was about to pounce out of there before Sakura long, feminine fingers grabbed his collar. Naruto beginning to panic turned around to see what his very scary best friend wanted.

"Now I know I hit you hard but not to the point where you forgot what you came here for. Didn't you have great news for me?" At the sound of great news Naruto ears perked up. A grin found itself on Naruto face.

"Guess what Sakura!" Sakura, who witnessed the whole transaction on Narutos face, simply quirked her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Hinata and I are expecting you guys at club karma tonight for a little bit of fun and your job is to let Shikamaru and Neji know! Could you do that for me?"

Sakura who was expecting something way bigger simply shrugged and corrected Naruto that it wasn't her job but she would do so. Naruto, who once again been set free bolted for the door before he was caught. Watching him leave the room in a hurry stressed Sakura more then he'll ever know. Sighing Sakura let herself lay on the bed before muttering a single word.

"Baka."


End file.
